Dobe ,eh ?
by Samila1223
Summary: "Just a normal one-shot." A slash, chapter which contain lemon, and also please review, it does hurt when you spend so much time writing and nobody reviews TT TT Enjoy NaruSasu SasuNaru p.s. Naruto is a seme


**Warning : This does contain a lemon, slash , mature content, Yaoi (Male x Male), Anime, fluff.**

 **As much as I hate - God, who even dare to hate them? - starting my story with a slash I had no other ideas because well I need to watch more episodes of the actual anime since I stopped at 429 bcause I'm too lazy to watch it on tv and/or search it on the youtube.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Dobe, eh?**

 _They say it's what you make,_  
 _I say it's up to fate,_  
 _It's woven in my soul._  
 _I need to let you go._

Uzumaki Naruto, the upcoming Hakage, or so he claimed, -Basically, Judging by all the missions he passed, all the stuffs he sacrified, being a hakage does really fit him- he was wandering quietly in the woods, searching for a certain Sharingan user, who normally chose to start their morning with a good chase, but well, the shinobe has other ideas for a good-day.

"Sasuke!" He called, passing the trees as he jumped highly in the wild hair that was helping his messy blond locks into a seducive dancing. "Where the hell are you, bastard ?"

Still no response, as he was hit by the normal silence combined with the cold breeze of the daylight that was hugging the trees perfectly, much to his disappoint.

"Oi, bastard!" He exclaimed, starting to lose his temper, -Who's he kidding? He'd already lost it two years ago since he started dating the said ninja - he managed to ease more of his wasted chakra over chasing after his trace, as he jumped across the streets.

It didn't take him a lot of time to notice a certain green shadded light glowing brightly across the dark leaves of the said homoegnous forest, as the trees danced happily quietly with the rainy sand that was being hovered across the creatures flying along the sides like an over-growing child clutching in his mother's embrace.

The blond-locked hair boy, took careful quiet steps toward the now-over-thinking Sharingan user, he was restoring his chakra for sure. Since Sasuke wasn't the type that would drop his guard of easily unless it was at the presence of the said shinobi, because he -sure as hell- wouldn't try anything that could be counted as harmless to him.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now,_  
 _Unless you show me how._

The bright gleam in the Shinobi's eyes, can't be described under any kind of terms but a predatory one, with hint of its usual softness when he's looking at his raven-haired lover, who was exhaling softly.

Naruto took the first few steps carefully not to dismiss the said ninja from his work, and well, he didn't want the other to notice his presence, since if he did, he'd propably either protest or run away, -He didn't really like to re-play the now-finished chasing session- He examined the area around them, Once he made sure that Nobody was in there, he took more steps until he was only a few milli-meters away from the said boy.

He leaned closer, quite astonished that he didn't feel his presence until now, but was pleased even if he knew it could _highly_ be a pretend. He would rather take everything by its nature, stealthly, joyfully, he stole a kiss from the ninja as he pushed him soflty, -rather harshly but it was the way Sasuke likes, he'd always hated it if Naruto treated him like some chinese doll- as the raven boy let out a muffled sound that would probably indicate one of his most known protests, but it's not like he didn't mind it. Basically, he's once pulled a whole chance just to bring the other dobe into it, but this was a story for another time.

Another muffled sound was heard singing across the windy grace, as the said boy, tasted the other's soft sweet carven's enterance, as he let his firm arm wander over the other's body, who held him closer, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Feeling rather hot in their own clothes, Naruto muttered. "Clothes.." he pulled back, as he adjusted his position, taking off his oragne-jacket, as it was followed by his colored-pants, leaving himself in boxers, as he turned his attention back to the other's boy, who was now checking the newly-exposed skin with a rather dark spotted-blush across his cheeks.

Crawling toward his campion, as he leaned closer, chasing after the said lips, tracing his garments with his fingers, as he un-zipped the other's white lacy shorts, pulling them away, he pushed his back deeper in the grass, as he teased his lips, one last time, before escaping a hand under-neath his shirt, tracing the toned skin beneath it, caressing, pocking all the right spots, brushing his long fingers, closing then around the other's soft nipples.

As he pulled the high-cooled dark blue shirt, higher, making sure to rub it slightly with the other's arms, covering his eyes, as he went out with his agressive deads on the said's body.

His hands worked perfectly, fingers brushing softly, making sure to raise those tiny little mumbles that he would eventually from his ninja, as he knew the best non-inconence ways to pleasure the said prisoner. - It's not like Sasuke hated the nickname, actually he was sure that being under the blond's arrest, would be something he would kill for, because it was the only prision he would be treated as a king in it - letting his hand travelling lower, as his lips traced his neck, nipping on his cursed-mark as he bit, suck slowly, making sure to leave his slight soft touch, feeling more satsified to see the red throbbing hickey standing proudly across the other's pale skin.

Naruto lifted his head, as he examined the said ninja under him, he looked rather _arrousing_ , soft, flustrated, panting, he wish he could make a proper eye-contact with the other but he knew that getting him embrassed wouldn't be a good idea, even if he looked cute while he's, but well, he decided to leave it for another time.

Soft whimpers made their way to the blond's ears, making him growl, as he felt the now-hard member of him, asking for a proper permission to be let free.

He sighed desperately, as he grinded his hips against the other, letting their erection meet, as their combined moan showered the place, as he rolled his hips, making sure to make as much noises he can, from the bossy teme.

 _When the light fades out,_  
 _All the sinners crawl._  
 _And they dug your grave._  
 _And the masquerade._

Soft moans covered his hearing, as he slipped his hand in the other's boxers, reaching for its end, pulling it down, releasing the other's throbbing member, Naruto pushed two fingers toward the said ninja's face, as he reached his lips. Sasuke parted them willingly - although, he truly hated being treated as some japanese porn-star who was being prepared to get fucked, he chose not to interpute - sucking on the long slim fingers, violently. As the other smirked knowingly that his lover was as eager as him to finish their morning activity,

Getting back to his former task, as he pulled his fingers out, reaching to the other's face, slipping more soft kisses across his cheek, washing their coldness away, as he felt his breath hitched, as the panting increased, before letting the said fingers go round his body, wandering, until they reached their destination,as they caressed his enterance, before slipping carelessly in.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered, bitting on his lower lip, as he threw his head backwards.

Naruto's smirk widened, as he grinded his hips against the other's, letting their rection touch, as he rolled his hips passiontly, Sasuke growled at his lover's actions, - wanting more, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit to wanting such a thing - Going back to his fingers, as he added an extra one, scissoring, thrusting, as they increased their pace, making the Uchiha bit harder, making sure to fight those little cries of pleasure.

Naruto panted, when he felt how hard he was, as he lifted the other's bottom, linning him with his erection, before pulling his fingers back, as he let his throbbing red member teasing the ring, that was being streched before him, "Ready?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

Not bothering to reply, Sasuke snickered, as he pulled himself downward, trying to force the blond's member inside, pushing slightly, softly at first, as he brought a talented hand around the curve of the raven's rear, as he bumped roughly against the soft skin, making the rhythm matching between the both, - He never bothered with adding lubes, because well, using his chakra into something like that is one of the most brilliant ideas ever - Panting louder, as he thrusted harder deeper, more violently, matching the rhythm of his hand.

Making up his mind, as he drove to the most deepest points inside his lover's hot tight heaven - where he blongs - He smiled wryly to himself when he was sure of one thing, that they fit, (Maybe, Sasuke would just snort at this idea or think that he started to change into some over-romantic individual?).

"Naru..ah..too!" Sasuke gasped, as he threw his arms around the former's back, digging his nails inside them, as he knew he was closer to his climax.

Getting the sign, Naruto increased his pace, as he took rather deep thrusts, making sure to match them with the bumping as he felt himself, rather closer to his orgasm.

Gasping louder, as he dug his nails deeper, once he let out his pleasure spreading across around them, as Naruto felt his inner walls tighten around his thrusting member, he came himself screaming his lover's name.

Once they got back from their combined highness, Naruto pulled his now soft member, as he lied himself next to the raven-haired lover, after pulling his shirt completely away from the other's.

"I think that you shouldn't let your guard off." He commented, pulling the now panting Sasuke to his chest.

"Basically, I didn't think that an idiot dobe will try molesting me in the middle of the forest." He huffed.

Wrapping an arm around the other's waist, he sighed. "I think it does work out." He smirked. "Dobe, eh? I'd prefer my name."

"Shut up."

Across the position they were at, there were three other shadows standing happily, as they laughed loudly at the couple lying before their eyesight.

"Oh, shit, I'm proud that they did know how to use their excess power." Kakashi replied.

Shikamaru knealed closer at the trunk they were standing on, "I believe that they weren't that bad after all."

Their campanion snorted, as he drank another gulp of alchol, "Oi, damn you, I think I'd prefer going everytime with you if it ended up with a NaruSasu night."

"I'm so proud of my students." Kakashi commented, agreeing to the other ones.

 **The End~**

Firstly, I shall apologise for any kind of either spelling or gramatical mistakes because well, English isn't my first language so it would explain it, also, I did my best in it.

Secondly, I don't really write alot of either smuts or slashes but I wanted to give it a try.

Thirdly, I do like NaruSasu however, I respect Sasuke to be the seme if you want :) I do read their other fanfictions as well.

Fourthly, it would be good if you reviewed? Just a single one :) for me? Any suggestions would be welcomed as well?

And P.s Are you horny yet? ;)

Yours sinserly,

Jalessa Brown


End file.
